


Love me in the morning

by sebuntin



Series: How to seduce your leader 101, by Hwang Hyunjin [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, but choices nonetheless, hyunchan, i made some choices in this one, not necessarily good choices, the others only BRIEFLY mentioned, whoop whoop its dick in ass time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebuntin/pseuds/sebuntin
Summary: God, Chan wants to ruin him completely. Sometimes he looks at Hyunjin and he just... wants.Everything.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: How to seduce your leader 101, by Hwang Hyunjin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770961
Comments: 21
Kudos: 417





	Love me in the morning

Chan realizes pretty quickly that Hyunjin is, first and foremost, a fast learner.

Since they became official, they make sure to find as much alone time as they can – not necessarily to do anything sexual, but also so they can be together, just the two of them without having to hide anything. They have more talks than Chan ever remembers having with any of them, not even when it was just him and Jisung, talking through the night sometimes even though they have practice in the morning. With Hyunjin, all of this comes almost effortlessly once they find those odd hours in the day to be together. Changbin has basically switched rooms by now, giving up his bed for Hyunjin, murmuring something about how he basically lives here now anyways. He hasn’t officially moved all his stuff over but Chan can’t remember the last night Hyunjin spent in his own room.

“It will be more comfortable this way,” Changbin had said. “Since you sleep here so much, you can have my bed and I’ll take yours, so you don’t have to crash in Chan hyung’s anymore.”

Little does Changbin know, they haven’t changed a thing. They still fall asleep crammed into Chan’s bed, tangled together, and leaving the other one vacant. Still, the added privacy is more than nice.

So, yeah, Chan thinks. Even if you’re an idol and basically busy all day every day, if you and your boyfriend suddenly have a room all to yourselves, it’s bound to get heated once in a while.

And Hyunjin is a fast learner.

Sometimes Chan thinks someone put this boy here with the sole intention of driving him crazy. Hyunjin is everything he’s ever wanted and more, and to have him all horny and pliant in his hands seems like a dream, too good to be true. Yet, here they are.

Every time their kisses turn into heavy makeout sessions, every time Hyunjin starts grinding his hips into Chan’s, or reaches into his briefs as soon as they wake up, or sucks him off hurriedly when they have fifteen minutes alone, every time he lets Chan do the same to him – every time he seems to get bolder, lewder, more shameless. He gets better at everything at an insanely fast pace, pays attention to every sigh and moan and plea that leaves Chan’s lips until he can read him like an open book. It’s almost scary how fast Hyunjin has figured out what makes him lose control, and the little brat uses it to his advantage, of course. Chan has lost count of how many petty arguments he’s lost because Hyunjin knew exactly what and when to say to make Chan’s mind short-circuit.

God, Chan wants to ruin him completely. Sometimes he looks at Hyunjin and he just... wants.

Everything.

*

When he first sees Hyunjin with the long, blonde hair it makes him do a double-take. He’s back from dance practice and Chan is sitting on his bed, making tweaks to an old beat. He almost falls off when Hyunjin throws himself onto the other bed, stretching like a cat. They haven’t seen each other all day, Hyunjin practicing for a cover stage performance while Chan was stuck in the studio, as he so often is. It’s past midnight and the younger seems exhausted, body completely drained and sweaty, hair sticking to his forehead and nape.

“When... when did this... since when?” he babbles. What are words?

Hyunjin looks up. “Oh, my hair? They did it today. Looks good, right?”

Seeing the younger’s grin makes Chan gulp. “It looks so sexy. Oh my god, the fans are going to go crazy.”

Hyunjin gets up and saunters over to Chan, still moving with the grace of a dancer even though his limbs are heavy with over-exertion.

“Does it make _you_ go crazy?”

Chan is sure his inhale could be heard in the other rooms, should anyone be awake.

“Oh, absolutely. You will have to take a shower before you come anywhere near me though.”

“Aaaahhh, I don’t want to,” Hyunjin whines, bravado gone and giving way to a cute, tired pout.

“Shower,” Chan repeats and snickers as the younger shuffles out the door with a sigh. It’s adorable.

*

The comeback happens. Chan is overwhelmed by the amount of joy and positivity they receive from the fans immediately, the knowledge that the hard work of months and months on end is paying off filling him with pride. The day the album drops is one of the busiest ones he remembers having since they debuted but he’s too excited to really realize it.

At night, everyone is charged up with energy and a healthy amount of anxiety as they step onstage to perform the title track live for the first time – Chan swears this feeling will never get old. There is something exhilarating about showing the world a performance for the first time. Of course, he is determined to do it as perfectly as he can, as he always is, but judging by the responses they’ve gotten so far, the comeback definitely won’t flop. That calms him down a bit, leaves only the healthy amount of nerves they always have when performing.

It goes well. He feels really good about it, so good, in fact, that the exhaustion only creeps up on him at night when they’re on their way home. Chan slumps into the seat of the van and the only reason he doesn’t fall asleep is because the kids are too excited and loud around him.

All he can think of is a long shower and makes sure to announce it as well. On most days, he would be more than glad to go last and let the kids take their turns showering before him but today all he wants is to get clean and fall asleep as soon as he’s home. That is exactly what he does - gathers his towel, a change of clothes, shuffles into his slippers and heads to the bathroom. Before he can slip inside though, Hyunjin comes up to him, way too close for comfort. He still has makeup on, hair still styled and as he looks up at him, for the billionth time Chan realizes he’d struck gold with this boy. Too beautiful for his own good, inside and out. He ignores the knot that forms in his stomach.

“Hyung,” Hyunjin whispers. He looks nervous but his eyes are dark as they stare into the elder’s.

Chan swallows. “What is it, Hyunjinnie?”

The younger averts his eyes while his hand comes up to fiddle with the hem of Chan’s shirt. “How tired are you?”

“Um…” Chan furrows his eyebrows. “Kind of? Very. Not the most tired I’ve ever been but… tired. Why do you ask?”

“I wanna… You know,” Hyunjin clears his throat but keeps whispering. “I wanted to do it.”

Oh.

“Tonight.”

 _Oh_.

And there goes Chan’s plans to sleep. Not that he’s mad - he would give up sleep for the rest of his life for the younger, he knows that much about himself. He leans in just slightly closer, his voice dropping low. “Are you asking what I think you’re asking?”

At the nod of Hyunjin’s head, he feels his heartbeat quicken. “ _Shit_ , baby. What about the others?”

“I’ll be quiet. I swear I will, I just need- after today, I just _need_ you, hyung, I want it to be tonight. _Please_.”

Chan exhales slowly. Hyunjin is going to be the death of him. “Give me like twenty minutes, okay?”

The nervous smile the younger gives him as he slips into the bathroom makes his heart flutter.

His body must be on autopilot while he showers because his head is definitely not in this realm of reality. Still, he makes sure to wash up well, making sure he is completely clean for Hyunjin - but his thoughts keep wandering. Truth is, he’s nervous. At this point, he can’t even call himself more experienced than the younger; sure, he was when they started out but not anymore. Most of his experience is from what he’s done with Hyunjin since they’ve been fooling around so much; this is definitely another level though. This is something neither of them have ever done and Chan’s nerves are going crazy.

He distracts himself from his thoughts by humming to himself. It is surprisingly difficult to keep himself from getting hard or touching his dick. _Don’t, Chan_ , he scolds himself in his head. _Don’t work yourself up yet. Make it last._

It’s definitely easier said than done, especially with the way Hyunjin kisses him when he enters the room.

“Mm, you smell good,” he states in between two needy kisses. “Wait for me.”

And then he’s out the door, and Chan is left alone feeling like he’s about to burst out of his skin.

He walks to the kitchen for a cup of water to calm himself, where Changbin and Seungmin are making… something? Is that ramen? It looks disastrous, that’s for sure.

“Wanna watch a movie with us? We’re celebrating but in the tired way,” Changbin snickers, holding up a bottle of soju. Chan refills the cup of water with a shake of his head.

“Thanks, but no, I think Hyunjin and I are going to turn in for the night. We’re pretty tired.”

The younger boys nod and wish him a good night, unsuspecting. He can hear the bottle being cranked open as he re-enters the room.

Chan clicks away on his phone for the next couple minutes, giggling at a cat video until he hears the lock on the door click into place. Hyunjin has entered the room, now barefaced and fresh, his hair still a little wet from not drying it completely. They just stare at each other for a couple of seconds before Chan puts his phone down, eyes never leaving Hyunjin’s frame. The younger boy clicks the main light off, leaving only Chan’s small bedside lamp to illuminate the room with a muted orange glow.

They don’t say anything.

Hyunjin throws the clothes he changed out of on the bed they don’t use and immediately takes off the shirt he pulled on after his shower as well. Before Chan can ask him to just come to him already, Hyunjin’s fingers slide down his abdomen and find the hem of his sweatpants. Chan watches, mesmerized, as they fall from the younger’s hips, revealing…

All the air is punched out of his lungs.

 _Panties_. Hyunjin is wearing a pair of honest-to-God black lace panties.

He can’t bring himself to do anything but watch in a trance as the blonde takes slow steps towards the bed. The sway of his hips, the long, smooth thighs, the way the dips and curves of his body catch the warm light of the small lamp. It’s like Chan has been living in a desert all his life, and Hyunjin is an oasis.

“Fuck,” Chan croaks out intelligently. “You look…”

He doesn’t miss the blush that sits high on Hyunjin’s cheekbones. “Do you like it?”

Before Chan can process it, Hyunjin reaches the bed and throws a leg over him. Chan scoots back on instinct until his back hits the wall, pulling the younger with him to properly sit in his lap. Even if he tried he couldn’t keep his hands off of his lover now – he doesn’t really try though, not really. He smooths one hand over Hyunjin’s chest, the other caressing his back and he just… _feels_. He lets himself feel the smooth, warm skin under his palms, lets himself get lost in the fresh scent of soap reaching him.

“Of course I like it. You’re so beautiful,” he answers at last. Hyunjin’s blush deepens just slightly, arms snaking around Chan’s shoulders.

He lets his hands dip until he feels lace under his fingertips. “These though…” he muses, head swimming with arousal. As he takes a better look he can clearly see Hyunjin’s half hard cock just barely covered by the panties. “These are something else. Perfect.”

Hyunjin sucks in a breath between his teeth before maneuvering Chan’s head to slot their lips together. It’s needy and dirty, edging on desperate – the older boy breaks away after a couple seconds but he can’t help his dick twitch in his briefs. He allows himself a couple more minutes of thinking with his head though.

“Shh, slow down, baby.” One hand on Hyunjin’s cheek, thumb stroking the skin, the other still caressing up and down on his back, he soothes the other boy. “We have all the time in the world.”

The blonde whines. “I just want you so much.”

“Me too,” he confesses. “But let’s not rush it.”

He feels more than sees Hyunjin nod while he attaches his lips to the younger’s neck, leaving kisses until he reaches the point where neck meets shoulder. He bites down – not forcefully by any means but Hyunjin still moans and squirms in his lap. It only takes a few more bites and sucks until the younger starts grinding down against him, sending Chan’s mind into a frenzy. Overcome with need, he discards his shirt and pulls Hyunjin down against his chest. That first skin on skin contact feels heavenly as ever, the sensation of the younger pressed up against him never failing to turn him on instantly.

Hyunjin has never been silent, not with Chan anyway – he finds he has to kiss the blonde to muffle his noises.

“Quiet, remember?” he whispers, making Hyunjin shiver in his lap. “We don’t want the others to hear.”

Just to make sure and ease his worries, Chan quickly grabs his phone and connects it to the Bluetooth speaker sitting on his desk. He pulls up a playlist he listens to when he loses inspiration and puts it on shuffle. Lowers the volume until it’s not too loud but will still hopefully mask some of their noises.

The next second Hyunjin’s mouth is on his again, one of his hands finding Chan’s nipple. As he hisses, the opening beats of Sweater Weather fill the room. They make out slow and dirty; just how Chan prefers it. His tongue is licking into Hyunjin’s mouth at the same pace he grinds his hips down. The feeling is so delicious it’s almost overwhelming but by _God_ , it’s _not enough._

Chan breaks away with a gasp in favour of kissing and biting at Hyunjin’s collarbone. He can’t control the way his hands find their way to grab at the younger’s ass; it happens on its own, as if it was muscle memory. He guides the boy’s hips to move against his own, the pressure definitely doing wonders for the both of them. As he looks up, he sees the blonde bite at his own fist to keep the noises at bay.

“Jinnie,” he whispers, slowing down again. “Are you sure? Do you still want to do this?”

The nod he gets as a response is nothing short of enthusiastic.

“Yes. Yes, yes, _please_ ,” he whines and with that, Chan feels his self-control start to slip. They are doing this. They are really doing this.

“Lay down for me, okay?” He maneuvers Hyunjin so he’s lying down on his back and hovers over him. “I’m gonna have to open you up first, is that okay baby?”

“Chan hyung _please_ , you’ve fingered me before. Please, I’ll tell you if I don’t like something.”

That actually makes the both of them giggle.

“I just want to make sure you’re fine,” Chan smiles.

“I’ve never been better,” Hyunjin assures, pulling his legs up to get rid of the underwear. “The only thing that can make me finer than I am right now is your dick in me.”

“Oh my God, Hwang. Okay, got it.”

From there, it’s quite familiar for a while. They’ve done this a couple of times before so it comes with practiced ease when Hyunjin lifts his hips so Chan can slide a pillow under; when he slicks his fingers up with lube, teasing the younger’s hole until it starts to flutter in anticipation and only then slipping inside.

To both of their delight, they discovered pretty early on that Hyunjin loves to be filled up. Every time Chan’s fingers enter him his moans get higher, breathier, his body starts convulsing in pleasure almost instantly until he’s practically fucking himself on them. Chan would be lying if he said it’s not the most erotic sight he has ever had the privilege of seeing.

It’s no different this time either. In a matter of minutes Hyunjin is reduced to a mess, doing his best to keep his moans at minimal volume. Strands of long hair stick to his forehead, his parted lips red and shiny, skin glowing, chest flushed. His long, lithe torso twists with pleasure, lean muscles shifting under his smooth skin – and _wow_ , what a sight. Chan is absolutely mesmerized by how lewd his lover looks and at the same time… it’s also unbelievably beautiful. Pornographic by all means, but also intimate and fragile.

At three fingers, the blonde starts sucking on his own fingers to muffle the moans threatening to spill. He leans down to mouth at Hyunjin’s tip but the younger stops him almost immediately with a gasp of _Stop, stop or I’ll come_.

Only then does it hit Chan just how hard he is and suddenly taking it slow is out the window. He needs to be inside of Hyunjin _now_.

There is a whine when the fingers are pulled out of him and arms immediately come up to grab at Chan.

“Wait,” Hyunjin says when he sees the condom packet. “You’ve never done this before, right?”

Dumbfounded, Chan shakes his head. If this is going where he thinks it’s going…

“Well, me either. Do we really need it?”

It is, apparently. Fuck, fuck, holy _fuck_. Just the _idea_ of fucking Hyunjin raw—Chan feels like all that is human is slowly but surely exiting him, leaving only a primal need in the pit of his stomach that needs to be satisfied.

“It will be less messy this way though,” he makes a last attempt at saving his sanity but Hyunjin just shakes his head.

“I like it messy,” he whispers and that is it. Chan snaps.

With a growl he props one of Hyunjin’s legs up on his shoulder and lubes himself up generously. The drops left on his hand, he rubs over the blonde’s hole. The more the better, is their general rule. The last few seconds before he pushes in is just him staring at Hyunjin and Hyunjin staring back – eyes dark with anticipation, clouded by arousal.

At first, it feels like it won’t go in. Chan is afraid to push harder but the leg that’s not on his shoulder comes up behind him, Hyunjin essentially drawing him into himself. When the head of his cock finally slips inside, a moan is punched out of him – _definitely_ louder than they should be considering they are still just a door away from everyone.

“Quiet,” Hyunjin gasps, mouth agape, clearly overwhelmed. “Oh my god, fuck— _wait_ ,”

It takes all of Chan’s willpower to still his hips and not just thrust forward, but through his haze his brain still registers that Hyunjin’s comfort is way more important than that.

“You feel so big,” the blonde whispers after a few seconds of adjusting. “Okay, go on.”

Chan makes sure to go slow, but God, is it agonizing. All his body wants is to fuck into the tight heat and don’t stop until he’s satisfied, but all his mind wants is to make Hyunjin feel good. When he finally slides home, buried to the hilt, he leans down to hover over the blonde. Hyunjin drops his leg and pulls Chan all the way down until their bodies are aligned with no space between them; melting into each other.

Chan screws his eyes shut as they share a desperate kiss. It’s overwhelming in the best sense of the word.

“Are you okay?” he whispers against Hyunjin’s lips when they break apart.

A nod. “Yeah, it’s just a lot. But I’ll go crazy if nothing happens so I need you to move. Just… slowly, please.”

Chan swallows and nods, rolling his hips as slow as he can while they pant against each other’s lips. It feels so good. Holy fuck, it feels so _good_. It’s heaven.

“Does it hurt?”

Hyunjin gasps out a laugh. “A little. Not as much as I thought it would.”

“Are you calling me small?” They both snort.

“Shut up, you know your dick is not small.”

They share a couple light kisses and giggles between them while Chan works up to a steady rhythm. Slow, still, but steady.

“Fuck,” Hyunjin gasps after a while. “It feels weird.”

“Bad weird?” A shake of head.

“No, it’s good, I swear. It’s like… _shit_ —” And Chan gets it, kind of, because he knows this face. He knows how the blonde’s jaw goes slack and eyebrows twist upwards when he feels good. “It’s like a dull pleasure but it’s just… it’s _building_ —holy shit, go faster now…”

Chan happily complies, shifts back so he’s sitting on his heels and picks up a faster pace. The angle _must_ be doing something for Hyunjin because he throws a hand over his own mouth and moans into it, now moving his hips back against the thrusts. His leg comes back up to Chan’s shoulder but the older pushes it towards the blonde’s chest, hand splayed on the back of his thigh. He leans forward a little, shifting his weight so he can sink into Hyunjin better and _oh_ , there it is. He knows he’s found the perfect angle when the younger’s moans suddenly climb in pitch and volume.

“Oh my God,” Hyunjin gasps and curls a hand around his cock which, surprisingly for Chan, is still hard. “ _Oh_ my—”

Chan moans, unable to slow down at this point. “Fuck, baby, the way you look right now…”

Sinful, he wants to say. Beautiful. Ethereal. Gorgeous. All of those and so much more.

The room is filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, gasps of names, moans, pleas – Chan’s playlist still playing in the background, long forgotten. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows they are being way too loud now but can’t bring himself to truly care, can’t bring himself to slow down.

All too soon he feels a familiar tension building inside of him, ready to spill over any second. He doesn’t want it to be over yet but he’s too far gone to turn back now.

“I’m close,” he gasps, holding Hyunjin’s gaze.

“Me too,” the blonde answers with a whine immediately. “I want— _please_ ,” he babbles.

“What do you need baby, tell me,” Chan brings his hand up to caress Hyunjin’s cheek but the boy catches his wrist and guides his hand to fit around his neck.

This can’t be real, he thinks. It can’t be real that this beautiful boy is asking Chan to _choke_ him, he can’t _possibly_ know what that does to Chan. But it is real, he realizes, a groan punched out of him as Hyunjin’s hand tightens on his, showing Chan how much pressure to apply.

At the way Hyunjin starts sobbing, desperately nodding his head, Chan realizes he’s not the only one who is so into it and that’s just—almost too much. He leans forward again, as much as Hyunjin’s leg will allow him, which is just enough for their lips to meet; just a peck before he pulls back, enough to catch Hyunjin’s gaze and share a breath still.

The younger’s moans sound cut off now, restricted by Chan’s hand before they can escape. A hand taps against his and he lets go, the boy beneath him gasping for air, gorgeous as ever.

“Yes, oh God yes—hyung I’m coming,” he sobs, eyes rolling back. It’s one of Chan’s favourite sights, to see Hyunjin completely lose it. The moan that rips from his throat is low and loud, so loud there is absolutely no way no one will hear it.

As Hyunjin shudders through his orgasm Chan whimpers, his hips losing rhythm, snapping into the younger at an uneven pace. He’s so close he can taste it – the sight of Hyunjin’s come painting his chest in stripes, the lewd sound of the lube squelching, the warm, wet heat around his cock; it’s all too much.

“Come inside, come in me,” Hyunjin urges as he laces their fingers together, and that’s it. Chan falls forward, biting into Hyunjin’s shoulder in an attempt to keep quiet as his orgasm crashes through him. He growls around the mouthful of flesh as waves after waves of it wash over his body, every nerve ending alight with white hot pleasure.

He’s pretty sure he passes out for a second because when he comes to, Hyunjin is stroking his face gingerly, gazing at him with a look of pure adoration.

“You with me again?”

Chan can’t help but snort as he pulls out. “Yeah.”

Hyunjin winces but relaxes right after. “Thank you,” he says before they share a kiss.

“Thank _you_ ,” Chan replies, slotting himself between Hyunjin and the wall, not making a move to stand up or clean up in the slightest. His body is exhausted – and at the same time thrumming with happiness.

The blonde shifts his body to fit the both of them better on the small bed.

“I love you,” he whispers, voice small and vulnerable but definitely meant for Chan to hear it.

He should be freaking out to hear that, he should be startled or surprised but… this is Hyunjin. It will always be Hyunjin. Chan should feel all those things but feels none of them because hearing his lover say that feels like coming home. It feels safe. It feels secure.

“I love you too.”

*

As Chan enters the kitchen in the morning to retrieve something edible for when Hyunjin wakes up, he is greeted with an almost déja-vu-like sight; Changbin and Seungmin, only this time they are having breakfast.

“Mornin’” he grunts at them, rubbing at his eyes.

He rummages around in the fridge when he hears a snort from one of them, and then the both of them break out in giggles.

“What?” He turns around to see the both of them red in the face from holding back laughter.

Changbin leans into his personal space with a mocking tone. “Ooh we are _sooo_ tired,” he coos.

“We’re just going to turn in for the night, _soooo tired_ ,” Seungmin joins him immediately with obnoxious air quotes.

Chan feels his ears get red. “Oh my God,” he facepalms. “Please don’t tell me you heard all of that.”

“I mean probably not _all_ of it—”

“But definitely _enough_ —”

“Yeah, enough to be scarred for my whole life,” Seungmin cackles.

Chan groans, immediately turning on his heel and retreating without any food. “I’ll deal with your asses later,” he sighs.

“Please don’t,” Changbin shouts after him, not missing a beat. “I just spent a night listening to how you deal with asses, no thank you!”

He opens the door to find Hyunjin up and absolutely mortified upon hearing Changbin’s loud remarks. When they catch each other’s eyes though, the two of them can’t help but burst out into laughter.

Yes, Chan thinks. He is home.

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOOO CHILD, ANYWAYS how yall doin
> 
> i'm definitely not sure if this turned out okay. kinda have a love-hate relationship with this one so please tell me if the smut was shitty or if i can improve anything lol. Thank you to whoever reads the whole thing, because this is just a self-indulgent smut cocktail with a dash of fluff so. if you made it this far, kudos to you!
> 
> comments and kudos, as always, are very much appreciated.


End file.
